1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to integrated circuit devices, semiconductor devices, metal interconnects, transistors, conformal films, atomic layer deposition processes, chemical vapor deposition processes, and chemical deposition processes.
2. Background Information
The push toward ever-smaller more highly integrated circuit (IC) and other semiconductor devices places enormous demands on the techniques and materials used to construct the devices. In general, an integrated circuit chip is also known as a microchip, a silicon chip, or a chip. IC chips are found in a variety of common devices, such as the microprocessors in computers, cars, televisions, CD players, and cellular phones. A plurality of IC chips are typically built on a silicon wafer (a thin silicon disk, having a diameter, for example, of 300 mm) and after processing the wafer is diced apart to create individual chips. A 1 cm2 IC chip having feature sizes around of about 90 nm can comprise hundreds of millions of components. Current technologies are pushing feature sizes even smaller than 45 nm. Components of IC chips include, for example, transistors such as CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) devices, capacitive structures, resistive structures, and metal lines that provide electronic connections between components and external devices. Other semiconductor devices include, for example, various diodes, lasers, photodetectors, and magnetic field sensors.